Electronic devices, especially portable ones such as laptop and tablet computers, are often equipped with sensors designed to determine when the electronic device's lid (or protective cover) has been closed. The sensor in question often detects the magnetic field created by a magnet disposed within the lid or cover. When this field is sensed, the sensor sends a signal to the microprocessor and the electronic device enters “sleep mode”—a low power mode, also known as “stand by” or “suspend,” in which the electronic device's state is preserved in memory. When the electronic device's lid or protective cover is subsequently opened, the sensor sends a signal to the microprocessor to cause the electronic device to resume its fully active state.